Move to the Beat
by Ellie-016
Summary: It's the end of summer vacation in Magnolia and all I wanted to do is beating my own score at this game called dark knight. Levy drags me to the beach and suddenly i'm dancing with a famous dance crew I don't know off. Before going back home things happen that forces me to stay here and transfer to a new school.
1. Chapter 1

**Move to the beat**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

My last day of summer vacation at Magnolia and my best friend Levy is begging me to go to the beach. This was not actually the kind of thing I wanted to do on my last day. My dad has a late meeting till the evening so that gives me the chance to stay here late.

So here we are walking on the beach with little miss ' i wanna go to the beach' right next to me. I wear my pink bikini and damp shorts, as a group of guys pass us. Levy smiled at them, gaining their attention. I hit her soft on her head.

"the hell is that for Lucy?" the guys were gone , they walked in one of those stores at the boardwalk.  
" Levy, this is my last day and I'm at the last place where I want to be! Can't we do something fun? Oh and PS : stop trying to get some attention from boys"

" okay you can choose an activity " I happily smiled , took her hand and ran to the boardwalk. There we entered a building. They have this awesome arcade games. I walk to the shooting game and insert a coin.  
"Come on , Join me! I can't kill the dark knight alone!" she rolled her eyes. Levy doesn't like video games or any game at all. She likes to read. I also like that but video games are just really awesome.

Levy also inserts a coin and the game starts. We stand in front of a giant castle full of monsters controlled by the dark knight. The castle is made of different floors. Every floor has a new challenge. Every floor is harder than the one before. There is a total of 100 floors. At the last floor you meet the dark knight. Nobody knows how to defied him, hell nobody ever came that far to actually try to beat him.

After 75th floor my stamina almost runs out. I tried to save Levy but she died at the 43th floor. Now I was standing alone against more than 70 monsters in front of me ready to kill me while I'm dying. One of them jumped and I die.  
"DAMNIT! I almost beat my record !" I sigh frustrated and Levy giggles at me. This feels nostalgic. A group of laughing /yelling girls passes us. They are obviously excited about something. They run to the side of the boardwalk. Then they disappear behind the wall.

There is probably some event at the moment. On the board walk are usually live shows, concerts, singers, dancers, people who think they can do magic tricks.

" Hey Lu what do you think it will be this time?" Levy pulled my arm so we could walk outside the arcade.

" I don't know maybe a monkey who has a strange hat and dances like just being drugged?" I mumbled. There is a nice warm breeze outside that brings my hair to tangle.

The board walk is crowded with many girls. I look behind to see another group of girls running this way. " What the heck is going on?" I ask no one I particularly.

We walk in the same direction all the girls were going to. The farther we go the more I wanted to go back. The closer we got , we heard the music.

"Levy Look!" I poke her. On the board walk was a giant circle . Many girls were standing around something . They are all cheering , drinking and dancing.

Levy grabs my arm pushes the two of us to the front to see what was going on.  
"Is it a band?" I ask because I couldn't see what was happening. Levy pushed another girl out of the way and I saw it. There was a girl who had beautiful long red hair , along with a girl who had blue hair and also dressed up in blue clothes, a guy with dark spiky hair who doesn't have a shirt on and a handsome guy with pink hair. Although the pink hair looked a bid weird he still was gorgeous.

" I don't think they are a band Lu. There are no mic's or instruments." I scanned the place and she's right. But they had one thing I common . They have this weird symbol on their skin.

The girl with red hair grabbed a mic. " Okay Are you guys ready?" All the girls screamed. Next to us were a couple of friends arguing who was hotter of the boys, and that the 2 girls were o so lucky to hang around them.

My phone vibrated and I look at the ID . " Levy it's my dad I've got to take this!"  
"Dancers" She mumbled.

"Hello?" I yelled trough the phone the music was just getting harder.  
" Wait, Okay I'm at the….." I want to turn around and walk to some place quiet but someone grabs my arm and my phone falls on the ground. I yelped and the next thing I knew is that I was standing in the circle in front of the pink haired guy who dragged me into one of his dance moves. I meet his onyx eyes and he smirks while doing another dance move. Standing there was awkward so I turn around meeting Levy's eyes while she was yelling something.  
"Do something ! Don't just stand there like an idiot ! DANCE !"

The two guys were done and walks to the crowd for more shears while the two girls were in the middle doing a synchronic moves. They mimic each other . I turn to them watch as they do their moves. I memorize their difficult moves and started to dance sync with them.

The red head looks at me in disbelieve, and then she smirked. She did a couple of moves followed by some flips. I look at the bluette and then before I knew it I do the same moves and flips.

I look back at the bluette , she starts do to some moves as she huffs. Of course I copy them.  
Then the song comes to an end. I do a final flip but fell . The people around the circle walked away. The event was over and Levy run up to me.

"Since when can you dance?" She ask in excitement. She gave me a hand to stand up.  
" I ..I always could." I murmured . I walk to my phone that was still lying on the ground.  
"Come Levy I have to go" I grab her arm to walk away and feeling several pair of eyes looking at us.

"hey w-wait up!" A boy called. It was the boy who dragged me into that stupid dance. We walk away . Away from their eyesight.

" H-hey Lu why did you walk away ,Natsu wanted to talk to you!" Levy ask as we enter the Lobby of the hotel.  
"Wait you know these guys?" I watch her in disbelieve As we waited for the elevator to come down.  
" Yeah they are in the same school as me. "

As we enter my room my suitcases were already packed and ready to go. " Look, I have no deal with them nor with dancing anyway I have to go to Mira . My father is going to pick me up there." Levy helps me with carrying my luggage.

As we finally arrive at Mira's bar we walk up to her. "Hi, Levy, Lucy!" She looks at my luggage and looks sad.  
"You know I'm gonna miss you!" She hugs me and then serves our drinks.  
"You know Lucy danced today !" Levy bragged " She was really awesome she got dragged in a performance with Natsu."  
Mira raised her eyebrow  
" Look it was just a performance can we forget about it and besides-"  
Levy cut me off " No, You got pulled in by Natsu and you were so good and he wanted to talk to you afterwards! Why didn't you?"

Mira smiled" Wait you just walked away from Natsu? How could you ! He's your Soul mate!"  
"What are you talking about? I don't even know the guy." I exclaimed.

" But if Natsu was wanting to talk to you afterwards you must be interesting for him!"

I just sighed as I get a text from my dad. "Okay guys I got to go the car is almost here." I walk outside the bar with Levy and Mira behind me.

A black car pulled over and stepped out.  
"Lucy Heartfillia ?" He asks " Yeah that's me." He walks to my side and take my luggage. I help him getting everything in the back of the car when I saw a girl with blue hair falling down.

" Hey! You okay?" I bend down to see if the girl was okay. She just has a wound on her knee.  
"Let me help you with that." I help her up and put her on the trunk of the car. I open my bag to pick some disinfectant and a bandage.  
"What's your name sweetie?" I ask to distract her a little from the pain.

"I'm Wendy, and you are?" she asks shyly back. I cover the wound with a bandage and it's ready.  
"I'm Lucy , voila it's all done! So where are you heading?" I close my bag and help Wendy of the trunk. Levy gives Wendy a glass of water.

" I lost my brother so I came here to find Mira. She can help me find him."  
"WENDY!" A guy from behind yells.

She steps aside to see her brother running her way.  
They hug each other " I thought I'd lost you! What happened?" The guy whispered as he looks at her knee.  
"It's okay I fell and Lucy helped me." She giggled.

As they broke the hug he saw me standing and of course I recognized him. It was the same idiot who dragged me into that stupid dance event.

" Hey! You were the girl who danced with us!" He said in excitement. He has a big toothy grin on his face. " I'm Natsu Dragneel, thanks for helping my sister!"

" I'm Lucy heartfillia and it's no big deal. " I show a little smile.

"Lucy we have to go now." The chauffeur demanded. " Okay I'll be there in a sec!" I ignore Natsu and walk up to Levy and Mira.  
" I'm gonna miss you guys!" I give them a tight hug and then I stepped away.  
" Wait Lucy, the way you danced earlier , that was so amazing! How did you mimic Erza en Juvia's moves without knowing the routine? " Natsu asked  
"I just have a really good memory, it's easy to remember the steps and then predict the next one." I felt a little uncomfortable because actually my dad doesn't know I dance so I don't like to talk about it.

" Okay then , I want you to join Fire beat!" He said and crossed his arms.

" Wait fire- what?" I ask shyly.

Everyone sweat dropped " How come you don't know the most famous dance crew?"

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: Hii , I thought let's do something different and make a dance fic ^^ Well the idea isn't originally mine actually . Once I read a dance fic. I think it's called rythm? I don't know anymore and I was inspired by that.**

**Tell me what you think ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**_Previously:_**

_ "__Okay then, I want you to join Fire beat!" He said and crossed his arms._

_"__Wait fire- what?" I ask shyly._

_Everyone sweat dropped "How come you don't know the most famous dance crew?"_

* * *

**_Move to the beat_**

**_Chapter 2 : Memories_**

I sit in the car and the chauffeur is driving me towards dad's office. This was my last day of summer. I look outside the window. The sight is beautiful. I'm going to miss Magnolia. This city is so fantastic but it's time to go back home. I miss home. 'Am I that stupid for not knowing what Fire beat is? How the heck should I know that it's one of the most popular dance crews from Fiore?' When I began thinking about their name it does sound familiar but where did she heard that name before?

Okay I used to dance when I was younger I even did some competitions but that changed. My mom died years ago. And the worst part is that it's my entire fault.

****flashback****

**4 years ago **

_My alarm goes off and I turn around in my bed. The sun shines in my face and I turn my alarm on snooze. 5 minutes have passed and there goes my alarm. AGAIN. I let out a small growl and moved my blankets away. My hair is all messy and I'm feeling sleepy. I look at my calendar and today is finally the day I was waiting for! Today start the Great Dance competition in town._

_It took me a while to convince my parents especially my dad but after some time they agreed. I jump into the shower, put a black jeans and a blue top on and run towards the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Mom made some bacon and eggs. One of my favorites!_

_Mom is preparing for a meeting. Today we get a new maid in our household and she wants to get to know him or her first. Dad is too busy with his work so he isn't going to the competition. I'm kind of used to it. He doesn't like me dancing. He only agreed because mom used to dance too when she was younger._

_"Lucy don't forget your clothes for the competition!" I widened my eyes and run back upstairs to get my clothes. I cram it all into my bag. It was almost time to leave and I see mom looking through the window._

_"Mom are you ready so we can leave?" I walked right next to her and saw her concerned look. "Sorry honey, you can already go, I just have to wait a little longer till the new maid is here." I grab my shoes and walk out of the door. I was used to it that I had to walk alone towards the dance studio. But this time it felt different._

_I enter the dance studio and it was pretty crowed around the stage. Many parents from my group where already sitting on their places. I walk towards my group and see Loki standing next to Virgo and Aries._

_They are my friends. We all dance together in this group called Slash. Don't ask where we got that name from. We actually had no idea it just popped up. Normally they would call themselves the zodiac but when I came they decided to change the name._

_"Hey guys , I'm sorry I'm a bit late" Virgo turned around and walked with me to the changing rooms. "It's okay, are your parents coming?" She asked. I closed the door and started to change into my dance uniform. "My dad is too busy with work and my mom will come a little later she said." I was done changing and walked back to Loki and Aries._

_For this performance we were paired up in couples. I dance together with Loki this time and Aries together with Sagittarius. Aquarius made sure that she could dance with Scorpio. Virgo had to dance with Taurus. She didn't really like him. He's always looking at how amazing her body was. Actually no one likes to dance with him because of that, but he could be really sweet sometimes._

_Gemi had to dance with mini. Gemi and mini are a twin but they are an unusual twin. Gemi was a boy and Mini a girl. Pisces was assigned with Cancer and at last Capricorn with Libra._

_My outfit matched with the one of Loki. "Are you ready princess?" he asked and we walked towards the stage. We were on in about 5 minutes but before that there was another group. They called themselves Fire beat._

_They were with a total of 14 just like us and 6 of them got the lead or the solo. 6 of them stand in the middle of the stage and the others at the background. The light was dimmed so if you where sitting in the public you only could see their silhouettes. Light flashes and they start to move sync._

_2 white haired girls start in the middle and do their solo they move aside and then 2 boys, one without a shirt and the other with pink hair danced their asses of. At last the two girls one with red hair and the other blue. They move together on the beat and final they line up doing the wave and then jump on the ground. Lights go out and a loud applause appeared._

_I dial the number of my mom. Because when I looked at the public she wasn't there. "Hi honey, I'm sorry I'm late but I can't show up." My world fell apart. How am I gonna do this? "But...But mom you have to be here!Come on don't leave me here alone! I need your support!" I yelled trough the phone. The reason why I needed her there so badly is that this dance was for her. It was almost her birthday and I wanted to surprise her. She loved to dance when she was younger and I wanted to make her proud._

_"Time to go, you're up!" The one of the crewmembers said. I already went to stage. On the stage stood a bench and I sat there pretending to read a book. When the song began Loki sat next to me doing a few of his cool dance moves. After a few seconds he was done and I shake with my shoulders and replace my feet. Then Loki and I move sync with each other. He takes my hand turns me around and I end up on his lap. Then we both got up and do our routine. The others of the group join in and Pair by pair they do their little solo. At the end we all move sync with each other and everyone stands next to their partner. Loki and I stood at the front and we end when all the girls kiss the cheek of their dance partners, All the guys looked surprised._

_Our performance was done and it looked like my mom never showed up. I go back to my bag to grab my phone. Then I see I have a few missed calls. I see that mom called and left a message._

_"hey Lucy, because you really want me to come I ended this thing earlier so I'm heading your way , I'll be there in a few minutes. Good luck Honey!"_

_I looked at the time of the message. It was sent when we just went on stage. That's weird the dance school is nearby why isn't she here? I wanted to call her but suddenly my phone is dead. I walk in the hallways looking for Loki if I can call with his phone. Then suddenly I bump into someone. "Sorry!" I quickly said as he helps me up. I recognize him. He was pinkie from the group before us._

_"It's okay it's my fault." He grins "I'm Natsu, nice to meet cha!" I had to laugh with his excitement. "I'm Lucy. " Now I think of it, he's the only person I see around here."Can I make a phone call with your phone? Mine is dead." I asked him._

_"Sure, here you go!" He takes his phone out of his bag and gives it to me. "Thanks" I whisper and I dial mom's number again. I turn around but the phone never went over, it went straight to voice mail. "What the heck?" I curse to myself "What's wrong? Natsu asked with a worried face._

_"It's my mom, she doesn't answer." I said slowly. Natsu tapped on my shoulder" Don't worry, she will be fine." I raise my head to smile. "All participants need to go on stage with their groups please." Said one of the crew members. I walk right behind Natsu when a man walks into the room._

_"Lucy Heartfilia? Does anyone know where Lucy Heartfilia is?" The man said. He was dressed as a kind of doctor. I turn around and walk to the man. He was currently standing at the entry of the room. The stage was on the other side and I see that Loki is looking for me. On the other side of our crew was fire beat. I see Natsu standing there but he's in a conflict with the guy who's not wearing a shirt._

_"I'm Lucy Heartfilia , why are you looking for me?" I said determined. He turns around and bends down. His eyebrows where frowned and looks at me with compassion. "I'm so sorry for telling you this, but your mother passed away." On the same moment the winner is announced but I went deaf. I couldn't hear anything anymore except for that man's words. It kept repeating in my head and I stood there nailed to the ground. 'Mom can't be gone; she was heading this way to see my performance." I say to myself but I stuttered._

_Confetti was falling down on stage and I see my crew dancing from happiness.' So we won huh?' I feel a warm liquid on my check, I'm crying. Then another men run into the room, it's my dad. I look at me and I fall apart. I cry as hard as I could and he begins to comfort me. I feel that someone was staring but we left to go to the accident. Before the door closed I saw Natsu looking worried at me when I exit the room._

_We slowly walk towards the place of the accident. I heard dad talking to the doctor. Mom was heading this way when she was hit by a car. She was already dead when the ambulance came._

_The street is empty and soon we came to the spot where mom died. I see that her body is covered and on the car was her blood. I fell in tears again._

_"It's all my fault" I whisper over and over again. Dad is overwhelmed with emotions and couldn't bring out any words._

_I kept blaming myself for the accident. If I didn't ask her to come, she would be alive. I stopped with dancing a few months after the accident. We had a performance at the dance studio and because I was lost in thoughts another accident occurred. When we began to dance I had to do an act with Loki again. Everyone danced around us and we stood a little higher than them. I ran towards Loki, I had to set my feet on his folded hands and make a flip in the air._

_But it ended horrible. I landed wrong on my feet and couldn't move anymore. The competition was over and they brought me to the hospital. I let everyone down, my right leg was broken and it's my fault we lost that night._

_Since then I decided not to dance anymore, it just too painful._

****End flashback****

"Lucy? We arrived!" the driver said on a plane tone.

My dad was standing outside talking to one of his business partners. A few seconds later he was done and entered the car. "You ready?" dad asked me with frowned eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." I sigh and turn my head to look back outside. Our ride back home took too long and it was to quiet. Dad was busy typing on his phone. Once in a while it would make a 'pling' sound. This day is actually really beautiful, the sun shines and no clouds. But I get the feeling that something is going to change drastically.

We arrived at home and I remembered something again. I walk towards my room. I look up in some of my old pictures, I had to find it. And there it was!

I was holding the picture of the whole dance group and every participant of the competition on the day that my mother died. We were all stressed out for our performance and they wanted a picture of the whole group. Then I look to my left side and right next to me stands the pink haired boy who lent me his phone. That was Natsu!

So that means that that band from 4 years ago is the same members of the people who were dancing the solo's!? I was chocked to find out and I immediately call Loki, he has to know this.

The phone is going over and then I hear his voice.

"Yo, Lucy what's up?" I heard him laughing

"Loki! You never know who i saw on my holiday!"

"Its Fire beat!" Loki said

"Phaha nah, its fire- WAIT how did you know?!" My jaw drops.

"Easy, put your TV on and watch channel."

I walk towards the TV in my room and put it on channel 4 like Loki said. Still holding Loki on the line my jaw dropped. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?" I said slowly as I cursed myself and my jaw dropped again.

"Who is this phenomenal girl? She danced together with Fire beat today on their pop-up performance!" A voice said on the television. Then they show the video of me dancing together with the bluette and the red head. 'I didn't even know there were any cameras. But then again if you look to the quality of the video it's bad so it must be from a phone.

"LUCY!" A manly voice yells from downstairs. "Loki got to go, I'm in big trouble!" I quickly hang up the phone and slowly walk down the stairs. I see my dad sitting in front of the big screen and his watching my performance from today.  
'Shit' I thought by myself.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ellie says: Sorry sorry . i know i didn't update for a long time and the main reason is because many people wanted me to update The runaway. I'm not completely happy with this chapter actually so please tell my your opinion!**

**Lady Any De Fanfic: **Especially for my first reviewer in this story , i want to say sorry! I didn't update soon like you asked ;( So i want to say if you have anything that you want to happen in this story tell me , then i'll add it ^^

**random: **I don't know who you are but i wanted to ask you this , what do you mean by suppy?! i thought i filled up what i had to ? if you read this please explain , and thanks for the review

**Leave a lovely review **  
**Till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3: a new start

_**Previously:**_

_"LUCY!" A manly voice yells from downstairs. "Loki got to go, I'm in big trouble!" I quickly hang up the phone and slowly walk down the stairs. I see my dad sitting in front of the big screen and his watching my performance from today.  
'Shit' I thought by myself._

* * *

**Move to the Beat**

**Chapter 3: a new start **

**ALERT: I just want to say that i still need to work on this chapter with the grammar and also i think i used different times like past and present (it's to mixed up) so still have to improve on that but i'll work on it later :)**

I make my way towards my dad who was still looking at the TV instead of me. " What's the meaning of this?" He points out to the television and he pushes the replay button. I shrug my shoulders " I was dragged in it, seriously I didn't even want too." I said before he would make any accusations. " Lucy , I don't want you getting involved with dancing you promised me to stop. you know what happened last time. Before you know it you'll be in hospital again. Besides your mom didn't want it that you would dance with those fools , she wanted you to have a good future so from now on you are going to help me in the family business." Dad turns the TV off and walks towards his office. I follow him like a lost dog . In my head his words keep repeating. It wasn't that clear what he meant. " Dad, what are you talking about?"

He placed himself in his chair and takes some papers out of his drawer. " The company is failing and I need extra hands to help. You are my daughter so you're the my successor. "

I'm not really in good terms with my dad. He always avoids me . He only looks at me when I did something wrong or he needs my help. Why the heck would I want to take over the company when he's gone? I don't know anything about business or being a boss. But my dad as always like this. I miss mom at times like this the most. She would be waiting for me and then we would always do something fun like eating ice cream or take a stroll.

" you can go now, I just wanted you to know that you should be ready when I need you at the company." He made a hand movement as a sign that I needed to leave.

I walk back to my room and grab my phone. I call Loki back to talk to her. him more. Since the incident from years ago he felt guilty so every time something happens he's worried as hell.

" Ooh , you're not dead, I'm glad." His voice sounded more amusing." Now , since when are you dancing again?" he asks. Now he sounds more like jealous. Why wouldn't he be? I was always his dance partner, we were awesome together, when they would talk about our dance group they would also talk about me and Loki.

"You're just like my dad, I didn't even want to dance , I got dragged in it." I said annoyed and hold my phone tighter as a lay down on my bed.

" Well you should be careful, I don't want you to dance!" Loki imitated my dad with a very low voice. I laughed so hard that I almost fall out of my bed.  
" Just leave out the first part, it's not that he's worried about me, if I disappear he wouldn't even notice until he needs me." Loki stopped laughing for a second and there was a moment of silence.

" Lucy you know he loves you, he just doesn't want you to dance because it reminds him of your mom and after the accident it's normal." I sigh deeply" No Loki it's not normal, that you ignore your daughter and hold on it was my own idea to stop remember. I'm just scared. Okay I dance sometimes on our rooftop and make new routines but that's all I'll ever gonna do."

" There is no way you would make a fall again I'm sure of it," I got up again and turned on my computer. " Loki the video, I fell on my but yesterday." I said plainly.

" Ooh Loki got to go , I'll see you tomorrow."  
" Okay, shall we meet up before going to school? " He asked.  
" Yeah sure, I'll see you at the fountain bye" I hang up the phone and seek trough the internet for more information about Fire beat.

They didn't lose many competitions, they are really the best. After my leave, the dance crew never was the same again, that's what Loki told me. I see them still almost every day, I go to the same school as them. They begged me to come back but I was too afraid. I banished dancing out of my life.

I began to play games instead. I'm a game freak now that's why Levy tried this whole summer to do everything else but going to the arcade. I take my camera and plug it in to my computer. I import them and I upload some to my facebook profile. It's not that I get many likes anyway but I just like to post pictures from time to time.

The next day I arrived at the meeting place and Loki wasn't alone. Everyone from Slash is waiting for me. My smile couldn't be brighter as we do a group hug. " How was your summer , princess.?" Virgo asks , "It was great!" Aries turn to me and looks a bit afraid. " I saw the video of you dancing with the others, you were great, I'm sorry!" My eyes widened but then I smile again " You don't have t be sorry Aries and thank you. "

"Piri, Lucy you're not going to join another dance crew over us right? " Gemi asks .Gemi and Mini are a little smaller than the rest of us. They somehow remind me of Wendy but they are older than Wendy.

" No, if I'm going to dance , I'll definitely choose you guys, but I was forced . Besides my dad wants me to run his company soon. " My smile disappeared and everyone got a little tensed. I didn't pay much attention to it .

First week of school passed by really quickly, the classes were easy as always, my friends talked about their vacation and at home it was quiet. It was Friday and I get up to get ready. Suddenly Someone knocks on my door. " Lucy, Your dad wants your presence in his office immediately." That's Spetto. She's our maid; She makes dinner , cleans the house and helps with everything else. I look up at her because she can do all that stuff on her own.

"I'll be right there." I change into my school uniform and ran towards his office. Dad made an office in our home only because when he's too lazy to go to his work he works from home.

I open the door and dad glares at me. "How many times do I have to say that you have to knock before you come in?!" he said annoyed. "Sorry, what do you want?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. "Pack your stuff we are moving to Magnolia." My jaw dropped. What?is he serious right now?

"But what about school? And my friends? How long are we staying ?" I have so many questions but he simply brushes them of. " We will be living in Magnolia from now on, and you'll transfer to a new school. You may leave now, make sure to be ready In 2 hours."

I exit his office with a stunned expression. He looked pretty serious about this? But why this sudden? I walk to my room again and sigh deeply.

After two hours of packing my stuff I was ready to go. Good that Spetto had some boxes in the storage room otherwise I had to carry everything with my bare hands. My room was practically empty expect for my bed , closed and bureau. I look around one last time . Memories flow through my head.

When I couldn't sleep mom used to sing a song for me on my bed, and next to my closet is a little drawing of a dragon and a princess on the wall. My dad was so mad that time but my mom just laughed with it. Thinking about the small moments makes me laugh.

"Lucy We're leaving!" My dad yelled from downstairs. Spetto already placed all my belongings in the car so I take my bag and walk towards the door downstairs. Before I close the door from the house behind me I take one final look. I breathe in and out, this is it. I close the door and step into the car." What took you so long?" My dad wasn't happy but who cares I needed to say a goodbye to this house. It's the house I grew up in that's normal right?

I look outside the window. It wasn't as sunny as last week. The clouds were grey and it's about to start raining. The car speeds up when we enter the highway. My dad couldn't stop looking at his phone. He doesn't even start a conversation whit me." So why are we actually moving?" I asked out of nervousness. HE looks up from his phone " The company needs me there "

Unbelievable , we are moving because of his stupid company. My anger boiled inside me but I managed control it. After several hours of silence we finally arrived in Magnolia. The city is still the same as we left. The sun shines here and people walking around in summer clothes.

The car stopped in front of a small villa. It's not as big as our mansion but I don't really care about the size. I walked in and everything had been furnished already.

I walked upstairs trying to find the best room. My room is at the end of the hallway. I have the room with the view over the garden. It was a nice cosy place.

" Lucy , you already are signed up in a school so I want you to go there in the afternoon and follow your classes." My jaw dropped. " But dad , we just arrived how do you expect me to do that !"

He just ignored me. I look over to Spetto. She gave me a folder of the school that I'm going to attend.

"Fairy Tail high" I whispered, that name sounds familiar. I'm sure you can see a big question mark above my head. " Where did I hear that name before?" Not caring much , I follow Spetto. She leads me to the front gate of the school. Its lunch time even though I haven't eaten I walk over the campus. Many students give me a dirty look. Spetto already left so I'm on my own.

How am I supposed to know where to go? I look around, there is one guy who doesn't look at me like shit so I walk up to him. He looked rather scary, he has black hair and some piercings on his face. " Euhm, hi do you know where the principal's office is?" I ask him slowly. He looks up and gives a small smile, " Just go inside and turn left," He's still laughing and I can't hold it. "What's so funny?" I said serious and pierced my eyes on him. "Nothing bunny girl just go to the principal already." My eyes widened. "HEY ,I'm NoT-" Before I can fight back a scream filled my ears.

"LUCCCYYYYY!" I turn around and a small blue haired girl runs towards me. She was smiling happily but then her expression changed into a scared one. She couldn't stop and crashed against me. We both fell on the ground. One glance at each other and we both begin to laugh. "Levy missed you too" I hug her.

We both get up and she's still smiling. " Shrimp do you know bunny-girl?" Levy looks confused for a seconds " You mean Lucy, yeah she's my best friend. What are you actually doing here?" Levy asks as she turns to me. " A long story short , I'm attending this school. So you know where the principal's office is?" Levy's eyes lights up. " Come on I'll show you around."

I knock on the door of the principal ." Come in." I slowly open the door and a small old man stands in front of me. " You are the new student, Welcome to Fairy Tail high." I shake his hand" Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia ."

" Yeah I know your dad was so persistent that you had to start today. There is just one important thing you have to remember. We consider here everyone as a big family. I don't think it will be hard to make new friends. " At last he gives me my schedule.

"Ooh yeah one last thing , your uniform isn't ready yet but you can pick it up next week. Have a good day!" I exit his office and Levy waits for me outside. "Don't you have class?" I blurred out.

"Yeah but I waited for you silly!" she takes my schedule out of my hands and studies it. "Cool we have the same classes. "Levy grabs my hand and walks towards the class we were supposed to be.

Levy walked inside and I followed her. In front of me stood a rather big man . 2 You are the new student? I see, I'm Gildart and I give you history. What's your name ?" The teacher turns to me with a grin on his face as I was closing the door.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I said in a quiet tone. "Okay Lucy , you can sit at the back with Levy." Levy already sat on her place and I walk closer. Without realizing the stares of the other students. I sit down and suddenly someone pokes me from behind. While I try to ignore it and listen to the teacher the person kept on poking me. I turn around with a more madly expression. "WHAT?" I whispered in a hard way.

I widened my eyes as I see the pink haired idiot from before staring back at me. He stopped poking and began to speak. " So you're Lucy?" I frown my brows as Natsu kept on staring at me. It was like his examining me. " Stop staring you idiot! What do you want?" I said more confused.

" Did you think about my offer of joining our crew?" HE suddenly smiled. HE took his pencil and began to draw simple figures on a white paper. " NO , I won't join you." I turn back around to focus on the class. But without a book it's hard to follow or even understand what time period he was talking about. "Levy?" I whispered over to her. But no response

"Levy..." I whisper a little harder. She turns her head " I don't have a book can i see with you?" She sweetly nodded and placed the book in the middle.

There was a small text about the war in 1812 . I study the page when it all came back. I sigh deeply. Dammit this school is way behind. I've seen this stuff last year.

"Levy? What class do we have next?" I asked Levy didn't take her eyes of the blackboard to answer. " We have free hour, because the teacher is sick." I smiled. This is perfect. I was planning to explore the school a little bit more.

The class was over and most stayed over at their place. Some exited to room. I take out my headphones and put on side in my ear. " So Lucy tell me what happened that you came back to Magnolia?" Levy turned to me and put her school stuff in her bag. Natsu was also interested and moved his chair over to us to sit at our desks. Before i could answer Levy The redhead I saw last week stood in front of me. "Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet, I'm in the student council. If you have a problem just come and talk to me." Her smile was really kind and also took a chair out to sit with us.

" Yo, I'm Gray ." A raven haired boy said who apparently stood behind Erza. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked in a shocked state. "Shit it happened again!" Gray yelled."Don't mind stripper that's his habit." Natsu said bored. It looks like he doesn't like to talk about Gray.

"I'm Juvia , and Juvia will not accept that you are staring at Gray-Sama! Are you possibly my love –rival?!" I sweat dropped. Those are some crazy kids. "Well Lucy-Chan what happened?" Levy asked again.

"Well I've started my first week and everything went pretty well. Although my dad was pretty furious at me. But then suddenly this morning he said we were moving because the company here needs his help . I think there is more but i don't know...Anyways her I am " I said with a smile. The others smiled back but Levy seemed to look suspicious at me. "SHIT" I said out loud. My eyes widened and it's like I've seen the horror in front of my eyes.

"Lucy-Chan what's wrong?!" Levy asked worried, as I stare in the deep. "Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked. He was also starting to worry. Suddenly I grab my phone. This whole time it was on silence and as i expected. The true horror began. More than 57 missed calls and 43 messages.

"Levy could see a little bit of my screen." Are you that popular?" She asked out of surprise. "Why are you saying that Levy?" Erza stood up to look over me to my phone.

I pressed Loki's number quickly. And he soon picked up.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Are you okay? Where are you?!" Loki yelled trough the phone I had to hold my pone 30 cm (12 inch) from my ear. I laughed nervously. " Sorry Loki, my dad decided to move this morning to Magnolia. I transferred to another school."

"He did what? Wait I put you on speaker." Erza was listening next to me as well as Natsu and Levy. Gray was trying to get Juvia of him. Those two would fit perfectly. Why wouldn't he just accept her? Oh well I don't know them that well.

"Princess is it true you're not coming back?" I heard Virgo's voice trough the phone and I'm sure that I hear Gemi and Mini talking in the background.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll come and visit soon." I smiled a little but deep down i know it's a trip of a few hours and now with school and the company I don't know if I can visit much. I'll just do what i can. I said to myself pretty determined.

" Nah Lucy it's fine this weekend we will be over there , The tournament starts again remember. " My jaw dropped . How could I forget about that. I laughed nervously "Don't say you forgot." I heard Loki on the other side of the line." Well I wish everyone from Slash the best of luck. I'm sure you'll win! Gotta go bye." I ended the phone call and Erza was staring at me.

"Did you just say tournament and Slash ?" I looked around and slide my phone back into my pocket. "Yeah why?"

"They are our rivals. They are pretty good. " Erza said again" And especially that Loki dude." Gray added to her commend. " Yeah they are the best!" I said in excitement.

I love talking about Slash , they are my friends and also my team members, even though i'm out of the team , they still see me as a fellow member.

" They were good." Juvia corrected. Again I frowned my eye brows."What are you talking about Juvia?"

"Didn't you know? They were good and at their best 4 years ago but from then on they dropped lower and lower. Sure that Loki dude is good and stuff but it doesn't feel like a good team anymore. So that's how they lost more and more competitions." Juvia explained as she kept her eyes on her beloved Gray-Sama.

" Wait , how come they lost competitions? They never told me that otherwise I never would've ..."

No it can't be. They were always happy. I've been to some of their practices and everything went well . How come they lost?" Well it's all because of Loki's partner who quintet. He told me once that it's all her fault." I turn to Natsu who also said something.

Loki's partner but...but that's me. How could it be my fault? "Hey, But they could've said something "I muttered.

"Ne Lucy-Chan what are you talking about?" Levy asked . " How could they blame me?" I muttered again."Lucy? I still don't know what you're talking about." Erza said in a demanding way.

"Erza ,easy. Don't you see Lucy-Chan is in a confusing state right now?"

"There is no way Loki would've blamed me for that! He knows what happened." I was ready to stand up and run out of the classroom. But before i could walk towards the door Natsu grabbed my wrists that caused me to turn around.

"I remember you! You're the girl who asked me for my phone ." He said it with such a smile but the memory came back in front of my eyes like a movie in the theater. There is no way you can stop the movie but you have the watch it till the end. I couldn't see Natsu's face anymore but I know my eyes are filled with tears and he's probably worried.

The moment I could move again , I ran out of the classroom to the only place where I would be safe or at least take a breath.  
The rooftop.

"Lu-cy are you alright?" Someone said behind me and embraced me .

* * *

**Author's corner**

**ellie says:**It's been a while that I've updated this story and technically that's pretty bad. There were a few problems with school and holiday. But i promise i will focus on this story more from now on. And I'm SOO SORRY  
ps: If you have an idea for the story tell me. I love your commends

MyLoveForMusic: Please don't kill me for not updating. ;s Thanks for the review and i'm definitely going to update more often !

xFairyTailLucyx: I have to thank you so much! You've made me think and that's a good thing , because that's when i started to see that i was cornering this story. But it will change . I have some ideas for the next chapters but you can help me anytime you want. If you have an idea or anything it's always welcome ;)

Fairy Tail 4lyf: aand i also let you down by not updating . but like I've said that will change ;p

Hope you don't blame me and if you do i completely understand i'm sorry again ;s


	4. Chapter 4: Rehearsal

_**Previously:**_

_The moment I could move again , I ran out of the classroom to the only place where I would be safe or at least take a breath.  
The rooftop._

_"Lu-cy are you alright?" Someone said behind me and embraced me ._

* * *

_**Move to the beat**_

_**Chapter 4: Rehearsal**_

I could feel the person behind me breathing in my neck. I slowly turn my head to see some blue hair at the side. I turned around to hug Levy back . She holds me strong in her arms and I can sense her heartbeat, it's slow and comforting.

"I'm sorry Levy." I say between my tears and sniffs. I feel terrible, my first day in a new school and it turns out like this. "Ssh Lucy, it's okay you can cry as long as you want. I'll be there for you." She comforts me and after several minutes I dried my tears.

Levy knew what happened. Last week I told her everything that happened trough the phone. So she also knew that I recognized that Natsu guy and the others.

For a moment I thought that someone was watching us but then I look around and there is no one to be seeing. It's probably my imagination. " Lucy , don't you dare listening to those idiots. I know them now for so long . They are really friendly but they just don't know what they are saying." Levy said with a smile

"I guess that's just how they are, and that's how we all fit together as one. Not everyone is perfect or had a perfect past. You are not alone Lucy. I know that when you are ready to tell them they will listen and no matter what we are your friends. I am your friend!"

I couldn't do anything else but smile. I don't know how Levy does this every time but she always makes me feel better after some break down.

We decide to go back to class together. Levy goes first down the hallway and I follow her but then Natsu storms out of the classroom. Levy startles. Natsu looked pretty mad but then he glanced at me. His face went back to neutral and calm. Levy entered the class but I stayed behind with Natsu who was leaning against the wall next to the door. He looked down to the ground and his hands were fold.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have reacted that way. I didn't knew you were Loki's partner. Until I remembered you from that day with the phone." He forced himself to look up at me. I was currently standing in front of him.

This was the guy who lend me his phone, this was the guy who saw me leaving with a scared face, the guy who was worried about me.

" Natsu... It's okay you didn't know. And yeah I was Loki's partner but there is no way Loki would say it's my fault that they lost." I exclaimed.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard my voice. I just stood there watching him looking at the ground.

"What happened? " Natsu whispered in a soft voice. I backed away a little; I wasn't ready to tell someone else about the past. My eyes narrowed to the ground and soon Natsu knew he said something wrong.

"Sorry, shouldn't have asked that."He looked up to meet my eyes but I kept my gaze on the ground.

"It's okay , a lot has happened... Shall we go back to class? Maybe they're going to think something wrong." I said in a lower voice. I wanted to tell him. When I look at him I get this warm fussy feeling inside near my heart. The feeling of trust, the feeling that this person could be my friend.

But I blocked, I couldn't tell him.  
"Yeah ,sure" He said and he opened the door and let me walk in first , like a gentlemen.

"Lucy, Natsu what took you two so long? Where you doing something dirty?" The brown haired girl laughed at the back of the class.

" Shut up Cana , they were probably just talking." Levy gave Cana a small smack on her arm.  
"Is that what you call a smack, shrimp? Let me show you what a real smack is!" Gajeel gave a hard smack on Gary his shoulder and they began to fight. Soon Natsu also got dragged into the fight.

" Are they always this violent?" I sweat dropped and asked to no one in particular.  
" Yeah they are, anyhow welcome to Fairy Tail academy. Now if you excuse me." Erza said with a determinate voice.

She walked over towards the fighting dogs and came in between them. " Now would you stop fighting! Or else I will be your next opponent" Gray , Natsu and Gajeel frightened and went back to their seats. They sat on their chairs afraid to move, heck they are even to scared to breath.

Seeing these people made me smile more than I ever had in the past few years. Somehow they make me feel like I'm a normal girl with a normal past.

After school I packed my bags to go back home but I forgot about the way home. Spetto wouldn't come because she had to take care of diner.

"Hey Luce, wait up!" I heard someone yell at me. I turn around to see Natsu running towards me. "ooh hey , I thought you already left

"No, not yet. Why are you still here?" He asked looking straight into my eyes. I sigh in defied. "I actually don't know the way back home." I mumbled. and turned to the ground with red cheeks. It's embarrassing that you don't know the way to your own home but Natsu brushed it off.

"If you want, come with me! I'm gonna check out the dancing room for tomorrow." He grabbed my wrists and lead me towards a building big enough for a small thousand people.

The stage was huge and some of the workers were setting up some stuff for the contest tomorrow. " This is so cool!" I said to Natsu who was setting his bag somewhere next to a wall.

"Come on , I'll show you something." HE takes my hand and walks with me on the stage. Before i go on the small staircase , I hesitate . Natsu turned around but gave a nod for comfort. I take the step and I enter the stage. I step to the middle and it feels great.

A warm feeling grows around me , and I close my eyes.

_I see a big public in front of me, looking at me. Looking at how amazing I'm dancing. Light flashes in my eyes but I'm smiling. Suddenly Loki stands next to me. _

_We're dancing together on a hip hop song. One by one the other members of Slash appears around me. Then I remember this moment. Another song began in the mix and we did our routine. I go to the side of the stage to get ready for the big finally and then it happened. _

_I run towards Loki. My head was blank. Before I knew it I lie on the ground with every face of flash above me. _

I shake my head. Fear expressed my face. I got a wakeup call from Natsu. He was standing in front of me with a tight grip on my shoulders.  
"..CY!"  
"LUCY!" I turned back to my senses. "Are you okay?" I see Natsu standing with fear in his eyes watching me. Small drubs of sweat runs down my face. "Here sit down." Natsu took the nearest chair to him and let me sit on it. He runs to his bag and took a towel and a drink.

"I'm okay." I tried shaking of his offer for the water and the towel but he didn't let me. Everything's a little dull at the moment but I can feel Natsu's movements. He gently strokes the towel over my forehead and gives me some water.

"You sure you're okay? You look a bit shaky?" He asked worriedly.

"Yoo! Fire prick! What the hell are you doing?" Gray yelled from the door opening. He's wearing his black trousers but no shirt. Suddenly the doors bark open widely. " What did you say? Natsu what are you up too?!" Her red shining hair moves along her movements. Erza marches into the room on stage. She looks at me and bends down. " Lucy are you okay?"

She places her hand on my forehead. " Hmm it's not a fever." She examines me more. " No, n-no I'm fine really. I just felt a little dizzy that's all.

"Why don't you stay for the rehearsal then?" Erza proposed and turned to the others for their agreement, although she doesn't need that.

" Yeah okay. " I walk off stage to the public stand and took a chair.

the group starts to warm up. Their warm up is not that different as Slash's warm up. Of course there are some moves different. The Juvia runs through the doors of the hall.

"SORYY I'M LATE!" Juvia jumped into her dancing clothes and also did the warm up. They the show began. The lights went out and turned back on. I only saw Juvia in the middle of the stage.

She started her moves slowly. The beat went up a little and Erza appeared next to her. They dance in sync.

In the background I see the two boys coming up. They are moving slowly forwards while the girls do their moves faster and faster. The boys reach the girls and they do a sort of a duet. The four of them jumps and reach their one arm to each other. Juvia and Erza are pulled to the back and the music changes. They were about to do their part of the dance but suddenly the music stops.

"What the hell!?" Natsu screams " I was about to do the best dance move ever!" Gray slaps him at the back of his head. " shut up Flame Brain."

" What is it huh? You're scared that I'm better then you?! Come on fight me!" Natsu yelled in Gray's face . " If you don't stop here , I swear that I'll cut your tongs!" Erza is mad. You can see it in the way her eyes changes when she looks at the two boys. Somehow I take a step back. Erza scares me at times like this. I sweat dropped . " don't tell Juvia you're watching Gray! Otherwise you'll have the same faith as them." I had a chill around my body as Juvia whispered those words in my ears.

Juvia is way overreacting in this situation. " I'm not watching him, I swear." I try to tell the truth as I shake her off with my hands.

" Hey staff member!" Erza yelled at one of the man in black clothes and a hat. The guy looks confused this way . " Why did they stop the music?" The guy frowned his brows and looks at the paper that he holds in his hands. " Your rehearsal time is over. The next group has arrived. "

Their jaws dropped and they start to argue. Erza, Juvia, Gray and Natsu surrounds the guy and start to argue. I can't exactly hear what they are saying. " Sorry but it's not my fault." I hear the guy yanking. He was beyond scared now. You wouldn't be for less. If this group surrounds you like this I would run the hell away.

"LUCY!"

Caused everyone to stop arguing. I turn around to see who it is, but it wasn't a surprise. I can recognize that voice from everywhere.

Loki and Virgo hugs me and Aries breaks down in tears. Gemi and Mini tries to crawl between me and Loki. I try to get out of the hug because somehow I don't want to be that close to Loki. He was the one blaming me because they lost some competitions. The other members of Slash appears behind them and smiled with happiness. Even though it has been a day I didn't see them it feels like years.

From one moment to another Natsu stood next to me. " Yo , Loki long time no see!" He smiles bright . Loki doesn't look that happy when he sees Fire beat behind me. " Lucy, what are you doing here?"Loki asked confused.

" I forgot the way home and Natsu brought me here to spend some time with them. " I turn my head to Natsu and smiled at him. The funny part was that Natsu did exactly the same as me.

"You two are weird." Mini said and turned to Gemi for confirmation. My mouth was wide open and Natsu was just looking the same as me. " We Are not weird!" Natsu and I said at the same time. We turn our heads to each other and began to laugh.

"Like I said you two are weird." Mini said again. " Any way , you guys have to leave , we have to rehears. " Loki said looking straight into Natsu's eyes. Erza, Juvia and Gray packed their bags and left the room.

I on the other hand stayed a while to chat with Aries. " hey so how's the progress between you and Loki?" I winked at her that made her blush. " I don't know how to reach him like you do. When Loki is with you , he acts cool and relaxed . You two always jokes around . I'm too scared to do something like that! I'm sorry." Aries her hands were folded against her breast.

I look over her shoulders to Loki who was currently talking to Natsu. It seemed to be very serious. Natsu's beautiful smile disappeared and made place for anger. Loki on the other hands was still calm but also angry. ' wait did I just think that Natsu's smile was beautiful?, okay weird.' I rolled my eyes and went back to Aries.

" You don't have to be sorry. I know in fact that Loki cares about you very much. Just walk up to him and ask how he's doing. The conversation will come right after that. Just go with the flow."

"But Lucy I'm scared. I'm scared that he will think I'm not perfect or like you." She let her head down and stared to the ground.

"Aries", I whispered," Aries, look at me." She slowly raises her head again. " It's okay not to be perfect. In fact nobody is perfect. You don't have to be like me, be better than me, be yourself." I smile at my own words. I never thought I could say something so good as this. And I think I opened Aries her eyes. She has teary eyes but doesn't let one single tear roll. Instead she hugs. " Thank you , Lucy" She whispers.

* * *

Natsu and Loki are standing in front of each other. " What are you planning to do with Lucy?" Loki asked straight. " What are you talking about? She's my friend. " Natsu said back confused. Loki took a step closer to Natsu and pushed his glasses up. " Lucy belongs to us, she's part of our team understand! She has a terrible past so don't do anything that you'll regret or something that she doesn't want to do!" Natsu began to snap. He would never do something like that. And what's with the possessive behavior? " Look dude, Lucy is my friend and I would never hurt her if that's what you mean. Not like you did! "

"w-What are you talking about?" Loki hesitated. " you're the one blaming her for losing all those competitions, You know how she reacted when she heard it? She broke down in tears. We are not the one who's hurting her, you are!"  
Natsu took his bag and left the room.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says:** It took me a while to come up with this. but i think i'm heading in a good way. Although i need some help from you guys! Does any of you know how to write a choreography? because that's so damn hard :o

**Fairy Tail 4lyf:** hey hey! I'm glad you liked it. And i sure take my time to update. The ideas are all in my head , i just need the right time to write them down. Once in class i had a good idea for a story and the teacher asked me something. I didn't even know :p

**xFairyTailLucyx:** I was glad with your long review and also love it that you love this story! :p you guys make me so happy with the review i get!

I made someone's day good by just smiling to them on the street . Although my friend thought it was just weird to smile at strangers ;/ haha just trying to be friendly ;p


	5. Chapter 5: A long walk from home

**_Previously:_**

_"w-What are you talking about?" Loki hesitated. " you're the one blaming her for losing all those competitions, You know how she reacted when she heard it? She broke down in tears. We are not the one who's hurting her, you are!" _  
_ Natsu took his bag and left the room._

**Move to the beat**

**Chapter 5: A Long walk from home**

My conversation with Aries was over and she went back to the other members to stretch. I made my way towards Loki with only one question in my head. I was determent to get his answer.

I couldn't let go of it. I tap on his shoulder and he turns around. He looked pretty pissed after his conversation with Natsu. " Oh, hey Lu, it's you." I made a forceful smile . " Loki , can I ask you something?" He nodded " Did you really think that it's my fault ? I mean that I'm the cause that you lost all those competitions?"

Loki sighed, he knew this was coming. How? Maybe that's what he was talking about with Natsu. " Lucy, You need to know , in the beginning I was mad that you quit. I couldn't give it a place. Yes I blamed you for a long time. But I never thought further than that. I never realized that it was actually my own fault. I didn't like it that you stopped with Slash, in fact I hated it. But with time it got better. I'm sorry Lu."

Loki took my hands and watched my expression. " Natsu said you were crying. I..I didn't mean to-"

I sigh " Loki, It's okay. I think if I was in that same spot I would do the same. Actually I don't know but it still pains me that you really blamed me. " I quickly shake of his hands. I don't really want to touch him at the moment. "As a matter of fact , don't you need to rehearse? Tomorrow is the competition." I fold my arms and Aries follows my lead. She just came next to me. " YEAH! We need to rehearse!" She yelled with a great enthusiasm. "I'm sorry."

I take back my place on the chair and everyone of slash got on stage. When I sat down I suddenly realized that Fire beat already left the building. Strange they didn't even say good bye. The lights went out and the stage was illuminated with all sorts of colors.

They started the first part of their choreography. As always they do it in their own styles. They work with pairs. Aries stood in the middle of the stage doing some slow moves. The music was peaceful and slow. Loki walked next to her and they sync each other. Gemi and Mini came up on the right side and Cancer and Virgo came up on the left side of the stage. All six of them do the same moves. The music goes a little faster and suddenly Sagittarius and Taurus came up in between the 3 couples. They were supposed to be the bad guys. The others ran to the side of the stage and made place for this duo .Loki stayed, They did some excellent moves of capoeira. Then all the members of Slash filled the stage doing all the moves in sync . Slowly when the music goes down a bit and couples disappear from stage till the moment that Aries and Loki are alone on stage again. The music was slow again and they did their last moves then the music ends ,Loki falls down on the ground and Aries leans over him.

The choreography reminded me of a story. A beautiful couple that is deeply in love, other people that support them until the moment that the bad guys appear. Then everything breaks into a fight and at the end The good guy wins but then dies.

This isn't the usual hip hop style of slash but the story behind it makes it so original and special.

Virgo digs towards me and was hopelessly waiting for a response. "Oh, Hi Virgo. Did you need anything?" I joked around "Lucy! Don't be like this! What did you think ?" Virgo wined not only her but the others all gathered around me." What? What do I need to think of?" "LUSHI!" Gemi and Mini yelled. This made me laugh like the old times. " What did you think of the choreography? It was Mine Idea? I'M SORRY!" Aries hides her face with both her hands. She was the one standing in front of me and I raise my hands to hers and dragged them out of her face. " Don't hide your face Aries. The choreography was beautiful. Different than I expected , but the storyline was good."

"IT's right that this style is different, but tomorrow it's all about originality. The truth is We don't know what to do anymore. "Aquarius confessed. She stood next to Scorpio who had his arm around her waist.

"Yeah Lucy, You were the one who always made the choreo's with that beautiful body of yours!" Taurus Leans over me and wanted to get a grip of my arm. " Correction , I made the choreo's together with Loki."

"Lucy the thing is. We saw the video, when you dance it looks like it's a piece of cake. You look so beautiful and I think… we think that you can inspire so many people with your dancing and passion." Virgo said. Her eyes were shining. She was literally speaking from her hearth. But where is this conversation going?

"Lucy, The thing is, we want you back in Slash. We want to be whole again. We want everything in balance" Libra added and it seems that everyone followed her words. I take a deep sigh what I'm I gonna do? Not only Fire beat wants me but now Slash want me to come back too.

"You…you guys know I.. I don't dance anymore." I stammer. "But Lu-"  
"No, st…stop it , I'm not gonna do it OKAY! Just…just leave me alone for now." I take my bag next to me and leave the circle of my friends/ ex dance mates. I find the exit and get some fresh air from outside. I lean down against a stone wall to come to my senses. Why did I burst out like that? I didn't want that to happen. What will they think of me now?

"Hey , are you okay?" Natsu came from behind and suddenly he stands in front of me. " Did you wait here all this time?" I asked as I was looking at my clock for how long it was. " Yeah, I thought that you didn't knew your way home so I'll wait and help you find it." HE said with a huge grin. He has his sport bag in his right hand and touched my arm with his left hand.

"But are you okay? Did Loki do something?" He asked with a far more serious face then just a minute ago. "No-o , it's nothing serious. Just forget about it." He looked intensely at my behavior. "Are you sure?" HE asked one last time "Yeah."

Then he snatched my bag out of my hand and carries it. "Okay, so do you now the street name? Or anything that can lead us to your house?" He asked

I thought this really trough but I couldn't think of anything in particular." It's a small villa. But I don't know the street name although I thought it was some sort of fruit." Natsu's eyes widened and he turned around. "What are you laughing at?!" Natsu was laughing so hard . "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I fold my shoulders "Yes it is. Your street name is a fruit. Would they sell that fruit in your street?" He started to laugh harder with his stupid jokes."Stupid Natsu!" Maybe I should just find it on my own.

"Okay , okay . Let's go further." We walked for a couple of hours and before we knew it , it was evening. "You have no idea where we are do you?" I asked Natsu with an intimidated tone. "I DO KNOW!" I looked desperately around but as a matter of fact we were lost. There was a small field next to us and on the other side of the street there were small houses. "Maybe we just need to ask the way?" I said. There is not a chance that we would find it our own way. I take my phone out but I didn't want to call anyone. I want to let them see I can be responsible. My dad will only be worried or he doesn't care. Spetto is working so she wouldn't pick up her phone.

"Hey Lucy. You were there when Slash was rehearsing right?" Natsu asked. What does he want now? " Yes, why do you ask?" Natsu walks further to what it seems like a board with a street plan. " Were they good? I mean which one of us were better?" I knew it .

"Natsu, you know I can't answer that. That wouldn't be fair for them. You both have some surprising elements. But you need to remember the competition of tomorrow is all about originality ." I said with a calm voice. At the time I stood next to him examining the street plan. It would be nice if they would point out where we are standing right now.

"I know it's not really fair. Actually you were supposed to be our triumph card , you are such a great dancer. That day at the boardwalk, I never saw something amazing like that you know."

I didn't know what to say. Natsu was looking in my eyes. And I'm sure my cheeks are burning red. " It wasn't only that day but also years ago. Your Solo together with Loki, it was just perfect."

I couldn't face him, I was so embarrassed. I was looking at the map; my hair was in front of my face so I was slightly hiding myself. It didn't really work because I could feel Natsu still staring at me. Just when he was about to say something more I spoke up. "I found it. We are here" I point out where we are on the map and while I was registering everything I found the street where I live. "It's here!" I yell from happiness. "This is it! I live in Strawberry Street!" I jumped up and down because after those couple of hours I could finally go back home. Natsu was gently smiling at me and he took my hand. "Then we should go."

As we walk it was quiet for a while. I didn't hate the silent, silent is sort of my friend. When it's silent I can hear myself thinking, I can make up my mind and be myself. This silent between us wasn't uncomfortable. "Ne, Lucy Are you going to the competition tomorrow to watch us?" He asked easily. I smile "Yeah of course! I wouldn't want to miss it." It will be hard to cheer for both groups but I'll do my best! And so he walked me to my home still holding my hand and my bag.

* * *

**author's corner**

**Ellie says: I'm standing far behind with my stories and slowly one by one i'm trying to repair the damage. Sorry for the really long wait. ;(**

Fairy Tail 4lyf: Hi , so yeah uhm thank you for offering to write the choreography . I completely forgot about that but if your offer still stadns i want to take it . But only if you have the time and if you want to of course :)

**Nekokittygirl :** First i just wanted to say : DAMN YOUR USERNAME IS SO COOL :D , and yeah i should've updated sooner sorry ;s

Taanks for all the followers that still read this chapter after a long awaited time  
Please review and let's make this world a better place  
(lol didn't know where that came from :D )

Anyways have a nice day/Night


	6. Chapter 6: SalmonTaffeta memories

**_Previously:_**

_As we walk it was quiet for a while. I didn't hate the silent; silent is sort of my friend. When it's silent I can hear myself thinking, I can make up my mind and be myself. This silent between us wasn't uncomfortable. "Ne, Lucy Are you going to the competition tomorrow to watch us?" He asked easily. I smile "Yeah of course! I wouldn't want to miss it." It will be hard to cheer for both groups but I'll do my best! And so he walked me to my home still holding my hand and my bag._

* * *

_**Move to the beat**_

_**Chapter 6: Salmon/Taffeta memories **_

The weekend started with a huge slam on my door. "LUCY! GET READY!" I turn my back towards the door and try to enter my beautiful dream again. It was so amazing. I was on stage and next to me stood my mother. She was dancing in circles, her moves were smooth and she managed to make no mistakes. Her hair is in a bun and she wears a ballet tutu. She makes pirouettes all around me.

This was a beautiful dream, my mom and me in the same room, on the same stage, mother and daughter. She gestures to dance together but I can barely move. The music stops and she stood in front of me. "Don't be afraid, my dear child." She said with her hearth warming voice that I adored to hear. She reached her hand towards my right cheek.

"LUCY,GET READY OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT OF BED!" The voice of my annoying dad disturbs my dream again.  
"Don't be afraid of what?" I desperately asked my mom. But it's too late. I can see her disappearing from my sight. "Mom?" I see her in flashes, her mouth is moving but I can't make out what she's saying. She's disappearing, disappearing from my eye sight, disappearing from me. "WAIT!" I try to get a hold of her, to hold her arm but she's completely gone.

I open my eyes , the sunrays shines into my eyes. 'It was a mistake to sleep with my curtains open.' I curse myself. I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom. I get ready but then I started to think about what dad was yelling about? I don't have any appointments today, Heck I never really have an appointment. Except for the fact that, this afternoon is the start of the dance competition.

As soon I was ready I went downstairs. I walk to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Breakfast is my favorite time of the day except when you need to go to school and you have to eat at 7 A.M. That's just way too early. Who even has an appetite at that hour?

But during the weekends I love it, Bacon with eggs, Brownies or a simple recipe of pancakes makes my day.

Except for now. I open the fridge and it's completely empty. "Are you serious?" I sigh and closet the door with a slam. There wasn't anything to eat in the house 'Great'

"Easy, that fridge door hasn't done anything to you, oh you are not going to wear that! Get back upstairs and wear something classy!" My dad is fully dressed in a nice brown suite. What was wrong with my clothes? I'm just wearing my regular clothes you know, a black jeans and a pink tank top . What's wrong with that?

"Why do I have to dress up?" I asked with on a little tone that was going to change into a far meaner one. I mean I have the right to be a little more mean, he has been yelling at me this whole morning.

I know dad is a business man but he doesn't have to work out his stress on me."I told you yesterday. There's a meeting at work, and as my successor you have to attend. So get dressed already!" He's in a grumpy mood, and definitely not in the mood for a discussion. "But dad..." I wanted to protest but he just walked out!

"You've got 5 minutes sharp!" He yelled at me. So as I was told I run upstairs to change my clothes. But as soon as I check my closet I realize I don't have anything classy to wear. Classy means a dress right? I'm not going to wear those suits or skirts for business woman. You know the ones they always wear in movies? They make you look old and also kind of ugly. But I actually do have one dress. It's an A-line V-neck Natural Zipper Mini/Short in salmon/Taffeta Pink.

It's a weird color but mom loved this color. Once I got changed I went downstairs."Lucy you're late!" He murmured. "Actually I'm right on time." I whisper as I look at my watch. (4:30) I still have 30 seconds left.

We walk outside and got in his car. Driving through the beautiful streets of Magnolia makes me feel easier. We ended up at the busiest place, Magnolia center.

"What's this meeting about?" I ask my dad in the car. "There is this investment, it will change the future of this company so as my successor its important to attend." He didn't say more about it. It's still so unclear what it's all about but my mind went to somewhere else. Some place , Like what's going to happen this afternoon? I'm kind of curious. My dad brought me back to the real world because we arrived at our destination.

Once we entered one of the very high buildings, we stand in the elevator up to floor 45. We reached the floor faster then I thought. Man the elevators these days are really fast. We entered one of the meeting rooms and it was already filled with many people.

They weren't all perfect looking. There was a man, at first look he's okay but when you look for a second time you see that he's bold but just wears a wig. Nobody seems to notice but he's kinda wearing it backwards. Another man clearly doesn't know how to knot a tie, and there is also this woman whose hair has apparently a really freaking bad day. It looks like a bird nest. I gave every one of them a nickname. Boldy, knotted, and bad hair day.

I laugh at my own stupidity because I'm so not good at making up names. My dad seems to notice but doesn't pay much attention to it.

What I do seem to notice is that all these man and woman also wear the business suits. Here I am the only one who wears a colorful salmon/Taffeta pink dress. I do stand out a lot between all of them. And that makes me feel really uncomfortable.

We took our places and y seat is right over the door. The meeting starts, and they all are talking about how they can invest more money into the company Halfway my thoughts waved away into my dream world again. "What do you think about it, as the future director, Lucy?"One of them asks. 'Great' it was bad hair day. Every time I look at her , I can't be serious. I start to smile that will change into a laugh.

"Euhm-" I didn't know what to say , heck I didn't even know what they were talking about le alone what the question was. A small voice in my mind tells me to lie. But there's one small problem. I'm the worst at lying. The moment when I thought that this couldn't get more embarrassing, a guy busts into the room. Behind him stands an old man that looks like his father. Or family at least. "Oh mister, I'm glad you could make it here today." My dad said. "Sorry that we are late, this idiotic son of mine thought that there were more important things." HE looks mad at the boy.

I look at the guy, he has blond spiky hair, a little scar above his right eye and somehow he looks familiar but I can't place it.

"Now now, We don't really need the kids here anymore so Lucy could you inform mister Euclife what he missed."

I stand up and walked out of the room. Mister Euclife waited until I passed him and then followed me outside . "Well that was crazy huh? I'm Sting by the way." He offered his hand to shake.

He's wearing a normal blue jeans with a black t-shirt and a sport sweater. He looks pretty casual, so why did i have to dress up classy?! Stupid dad . I curse in my head.

"I'm Lucy." I said and we both walked into the elevator. We and some other dude were the only ones standing in the elevator. It wasn't really relaxing because that stupid melody that they keep replaying annoys me. "So you look pretty dressed up? " HE said with a wild grin on his face." So what are you implying? That it doesn't look good or it's just not what you expected for teenagers to wear?"

We stops 2 floors down and the man got out. We were the only ones now in the elevator. Me and him. Me and that annoying bastard. I felt a little offended just now so I'll call him a bastard for now.

"I knew The heartfilia's daughter was coming but I didn't except you to be so..."

"So what?" I asked but he didn't say anything. "Come on spit it out!" I exalted my voice. He laughed and when he was done he starts to talk again. "You know, you look pretty. I was just messing with ya." He says.

Suddenly the elevator stops moving between floor 38 and 37. "What the hell?" The elevator didn't move and the light started to flicker, I felt like I was playing in some kind of creepy horror movie when you know that any minute from now some ghost or serial killer will appear.

"Sting?" I asked with a desperate tone. The lights had gone off and the Elevator music stopped. "It's probably nothing, just stay relaxed." Sting said but something in his voice sounds like he wasn't sure what he had to say.

And there I was. Currently sitting in an elevator with a guy named Sting. With no light, no music just the two of us and a bung of creepy thought in my head. 'This couldn't go any better'

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: **Yo, for my regular followers/ followers from Moving on Already know this. I'm starting a new story this summer! It's going to be super cool. Maybe some of you will not like it but i'll give one hint of the story

The title is : Hide and Seek.

Well try to figure out what it will be about ;)

**Fairy Tail 4lyf:** Whuatt?! you're in the army wow :o. Anyway thanks :D


End file.
